


【锤基】我男朋友一点都不gay可怎么办

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 设定：现代普通人AU，直男锤倒追基佬基CP：锤基、贾尼、盾冬预警：OOC，沙雕，对话流，包含很骚的无节操黄腔，口吐芬芳预警温馨提示：有很多反向言论，没有歧视直男的意思，不讽刺不嘲笑，只是玩梗，认真就输了
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 67





	【锤基】我男朋友一点都不gay可怎么办

1.  
在故事开始的时候，让我们先记住两个前提：  
第一，Loki是个基佬，全纽约市最著名的基佬，约过他的男人没有八十也有一百，他有成打的前男友和炮友，他们都可以证明他从灵魂到肉体都基得不能再基；  
第二，Thor是个直男，他所有的朋友都知道他是个直男，他有过不少女朋友，她们都可以确定他在心理上和生理上都是个直男。  
现在你们就能理解，当全市的gay圈听说Thor在追Loki时，是个什么心情了。  
天打雷劈。  
如果天上真的有一个专管gay圈事务的神的话，那么很明显，他在这一天死去了。

2.  
最先得知这一消息的人是Steve，Steve Rogers，Thor的好朋友、好兄弟、好战友。Steve是个直男，这不奇怪，Thor交际圈里的男人基本都是直男——当然，此处需要刨除一个“只要人美，我无所谓”的双性恋Fandral。  
Steve收到消息的时间是第二天的下午三点，他照常和Thor一起去健身房锻炼，但这一次，比起大谈特谈如何塑造肌肉，Thor一脸激动地把Steve拉到了角落里去，明显是有话想说。  
Steve是个非常好的朋友，守口如瓶，重信守诺，当朋友想要倾诉什么的时候，他永远都会在他们身边安静倾听。  
这也是他能够听到以下劲爆消息的原因，不得不说，做个好人还是很有用处的，起码你能得到第一手的热辣资讯。  
“吾友，你听我说！”Thor看起来非常激动，甚至伸出手去地抓住了Steve的手臂，“你猜发生了什么？”  
“我不知道。”Steve慎重地把自己的手臂抽了出来，在健身房这种地方的角落里，两名肌肉壮汉之间拉拉扯扯纠缠不清，实在不是什么好主意。  
还好Thor的心情够好，他并没有在意这些，而是双眼发亮地揭晓了谜底：“我恋爱了，这次是真的，我觉得我遇到了我的命定之人。”  
“哇哦！这真好！祝贺你。”Steve从没听Thor这么说过，就连跟Jane维持关系的那段时间里，他们也只是在互相磨合试试，于是Steve拍了拍好友的肩膀，很为他高兴，“是什么样的人？我认识吗？”  
“不，你不认识，但他是世界上最好看的人，老天啊，我简直没法忘掉他，他太特别了。”  
Steve连续眨了几下眼睛，反应了一下自己的听力会不会下降到弄丢了某个单词前面的“s”（he/she）。  
“等等？”Steve缓缓开口，“Thor……呃，那个，你什么时候变成gay的？我不是说这样不行，我只是——”  
“变成gay？！”Thor竟然惊讶地睁大了双眼，一幅不敢相信的表情，“不不不！我的朋友，你误会了。我没有变成gay，我的性取向还和以前一样。”  
“但是你刚才……”Steve在努力跟上Thor的思路，但Thor只是这样微笑着回答道：“我不是gay，我只是喜欢Loki而已。”  
Steve欲言又止又欲又止：“……好吧，你说什么就是什么好了，咳，你刚刚讲到哪里了？”  
Thor接受了他的道歉，又进入了故事模式：“讲到Loki，这也就是昨天的事情，昨晚我刚走进那家gay吧，就看见他——”  
“对不起，再打扰一下。”Steve实在忍不住再次插话，“你昨晚去gay吧干什么？”  
“嘿！别那么看着我！”Thor露出了被冒犯到的表情，“没什么奇怪的原因，我是去给Valkyrie送车钥匙的，我之前借了她的摩托，但她说那天晚上要用——和她的新女朋友一起。”  
Steve感觉自己的脑容量不够用了：“Valkyrie是les？！”  
“你才知道？老兄，她二十年前就是les了，你怎么回事？在冰里冻了七十年吗？”  
Steve揉了揉眉心，叹了口气，不再纠结这个问题：“好吧……总之你去了gay吧，然后？”  
“然后我就遇到了Loki，我从没有过这种感觉，我觉得我爱上他了——没人不会，伙计，让我跟你说，他真的是太迷人了。”  
“我为你感到高兴。”不管过程如何，Thor现在很幸福就可以了，秉承着这一原则的Steve很快接受了这个设定，友好地追问，“所以你现在是有个男朋友了？”  
Thor的表情一下子变得有些尴尬，他摸了摸后脑勺，皱皱鼻子：“……唔，关于那点，其实——”

3.  
第二个得到消息的人是Tony，Tony Stark，他是Loki的gay圈里比较亲密的姐妹之一，不过让我们面对事实，一旦Tony知道了什么事情，基本上下一秒，整个纽约就全都知道了。  
也许是因为Loki在这个故事里并没有出现什么丢人的场面，他只是觉得气恼，所以他并没有介意Tony的大舌头，而是率先来找了他，粗略地给他描述了一下那天晚上发生的魔幻现实，而Tony的反应也是相当激烈——他直接跳到了桌子上去。  
“什么？！你被一个直男求爱了？！！”Tony的语气drama queen得简直要把房顶冲破，他伸手捏住Loki的脸蛋左看右看，啧啧称奇，“不愧是你，简直就是gay圈的骄傲啊，就没有你搞不定的男人。然后呢？你们日了个爽？”  
“日你妈。”Loki的表情毫无变化，回答简洁明了，他嫌弃地拍掉Tony的手，优雅地端起差点被对方碰翻的红酒杯，“那可是个该死的直男，而我是个gay，我从来都不想和他们扯上关系，更别提交往了，看都不想看他们一眼，没有兴趣。如果我想睡直男为什么不干脆去变性？不了，谢谢，他爱追谁去追谁去，只求别再跟在我身后转悠了。”  
“你不能歧视直男，他们还是有很多好处的！”Tony决定对Loki开展反歧视道德教育，“你看我家Jar，现在被我调教得多好，只要稍加引导，直男的床技可不比别人差，相信我，亲身体验。”  
“哦对，我忘了你是去主动追的直男了。”Loki的眼神里充满了对Tony尊严的怜悯，“连Bucky都比你强。”  
“老天啊，别跟我提他，他绝对是我这辈子见过最奇特的物种了。”Tony痛苦地捂住眼睛，“我也是头一回见两个男人连床都上了，真爱无敌海誓山盟，自我认知还都是直男不变的。”  
“他直个鬼，”Loki不屑，“他眼睛里只有那个Steve，其他的无论男女都看不见。”  
“太真实了。”Tony叹了口气，又绕回了之前的话题，“说真的，你的观念得改改了，现在都二十一世纪了，睡个直男怎么了？爽还不是一样的爽，甚至有征服欲会更爽，用你的技术改变他的生活，夹得他欲仙欲死不好吗？何必跟老二过不去呢，是不是？一样的硬件设备，闭眼都一样，你不试试怎么知道？就算还是不喜欢，那也不亏啊，甩了他不就好了，这不是你的拿手好戏吗？”  
Loki默默地喝红酒，不搭理他，但内心深处竟然被他说得有一丝心动。  
不就是试试吗？  
谁怕谁啊？

4.  
那天晚上的事情其实是这样的，Loki一如既往地坐在那家他最爱的酒吧的吧台旁，品尝着第三杯别人买来送给他的鸡尾酒，并在人群中打量着值得他出手的潜在求爱对象。在Thor从大门进来的第二秒起他就注意到对方了，长相帅气，身材火辣，看起来还有点可爱，完全就是他的菜。可随后他就意识到了这只是一场商业欺诈，通过Thor紧张的动作和表情，以及尴尬的动作来看，他是第一次来这种地方，而且，他99.99%是直的。  
Yes, queen. Gay knows all.  
果然，下一秒，Thor就礼貌地推开了几个正在往他身边凑的热情小0，窘迫地摆了摆手：“抱歉……我不是……我是直的，抱歉。”  
Loki立刻兴致全无，如果说Thor光看外表还算一道香甜可口的菜肴，但现在，他连酒吧厕所的垃圾桶里已经用过的安全套还不如，Loki连多看他一眼的性质都没有。因为——像圈内的大家所知道的一样——Loki Laufeyson，除了是个gay，还有个非常特殊的特点。  
他是个钢铁弯gay。  
有的gay都不会拒绝直男，有的时候甚至还会肖想他们，毕竟只要有优质的老二，管他是出于谁身上的呢。他们不介意在酒吧的厕所隔间里和这些直男来一发你情我愿的口腔服务，随后分道扬镳从此陌路。  
但Loki不是，如果说有的直男会恐同，那么他就恐异，在他眼里，直男毫无吸引力，没有情商也不善于调情，审美一塌糊涂，甚至只会欺骗他的感情，玩够了后再回去结婚生子。所以在得知Thor是直男的瞬间，他就出局了。  
事情本该在此结束，如果不是Thor跨越人群突然对Loki惊鸿一瞥，惊艳在心，以至于把性取向都扭了个对转，并且主动跑到他的跟前来搭讪，想要他的手机号码的话。  
“你不是直的吗？”Loki简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“是，但是我还是喜欢你啊。”Thor讲得非常理直气壮，“这冲突吗？”  
不冲突吗？？？  
Loki恨不得当场掏出一个比他更大的来把这个看不懂眼色的直男吓退。  
但转念一想，目测Thor的那玩意儿也不小，要是真的屈居人后，就尴尬了，于是Loki忍住了这股奇奇怪怪的冲动，只是拍案而起，气冲冲地离开了，步伐之六亲不认简直像个在酒吧被gay搭讪了的钢铁直男一样恼怒。

5.  
但现在，Tony魔力十足的洗脑似乎真的对Loki造成了一定影响，再加上，Thor长得真的很合他的胃口，如果就这么把他赶走，Loki似乎还真的有点舍不得。  
也许是因为这种原因，在Thor第三次出现在那家酒吧并企图搭讪他的时候，Loki眉毛一挑，勾住Thor的衣领将他拉向自己，头一次对他笑了起来。  
“你想和我上床吗？”他问。  
Thor的大脑机制仅仅处理了这句问话0.03秒，便立刻得出了肯定的回答，虽然这是一道超纲题，但是Thor相信，车到山前必有路，不就是融会贯通吗？不就是自学成才吗？他也不是什么处男了，睡男人，和睡女人，还会有太大区别吗？  
于是Thor把头点出了残影。

6.  
他错了，他真傻，真的，他一开始就不该馋Thor的身子，他明明知道Thor是个臭直男，他不该色欲熏心的。  
在他和Thor脱完衣服，亲亲摸摸，摆好姿势之后，本该发生的事情并没有发生，Thor突然盯着他的下半身开始发愣，一直愣到之前好不容易营造起来的气氛全部消失，而Loki想要打人为止。  
怎么了？有什么好看的？不就是根鸡巴吗？稀奇吗？您自己没有吗？  
“怎么？”Loki不满地皱起眉来，“有什么奇怪的吗？”

7.  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”听到这里的Tony再一次陷入了爆笑之中，他猛地拍着自己的大腿，全然不管Loki的脸已经快被气绿了，他又咳嗽了两声，抹掉眼角的眼泪，“老天啊！不行，我一定要再听一遍，他回答你什么来着？”  
“他不知道该往哪插！”Loki咬牙切齿一字一句地回答，语气颇想把Thor千刀万剐再焚尸弃海一般。  
“绝了，因为这个够我笑上足足一年了。”Tony又乐了几声，然后非常欠揍地凑近Loki，“告诉我，他知道前列腺在哪吗？不不不，我应该这么问——他知道前列腺的存在吗？”  
Loki阴沉的眼神简直可以杀人了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就知道哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他不知道！！你是不是得手把手教他往左，往右，重点儿，浅点儿，干这儿，亲那儿啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这还不如我以前买过的声控按摩棒哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“给我闭嘴！”Loki重重地一拍桌子，气到原地爆炸，“从现在起，再和直男约会我就是傻逼！”  
Tony立刻摇摇手指：“别把锅都扔到直男身上，看看我的J，来睡我的前一个月研习了一百多部‘学习资料’，在开房当天把我操到昏厥，这才叫实力，好吗？”  
Loki不想和他讲话。

8.  
Loki是傻逼。  
他不知道这个Thor到底给他下了什么迷魂药，从那天之后，Thor又来找了他好几次，他不知道从哪弄到了他的电话（Loki敢打赌和Tony脱不了干系），每天晚上都一定要打给他一次，在Loki无视了几天后，他甚至杀到了Loki的公寓下面，递上了一束红玫瑰和一个包装精美的首饰盒。  
“我想要对你负责。”Thor深情地表白。  
Loki的鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，立刻就回忆了起来自己当初为什么讨厌直男。  
“我又不是女人。”Loki撇撇嘴，他本该一个无情地转头，把Thor关在大门外风吹日晒，可当他看着Thor非常认真又有点眼巴巴的表情之后，不知道脑子里的哪根弦断掉了，竟然有点想要原谅对方。  
“抱歉，我不是gay，也从没……喜欢上过男人，所以不太知道应该怎么追求你。”Thor的脸憋红了，他紧张地收回举着玫瑰的手，有点不知所措起来，“但我是真的喜欢你，相信我。”  
似乎点可爱。  
Loki觉得自己脑壳一定是坏掉了，才会这么想。  
“……算了，”Loki深深叹了口气，接过了那束羞耻的玫瑰和礼物，“反正我是gay，我来教你就好了，该死的，就当我在做慈善了。”

9.  
当Thor高兴地带着Loki去和他最好的兄弟Steve四人约会时，Loki毫不意外地发现Steve带来的伴侣是Bucky。  
“你不是和我赌咒发誓自己不是gay吗，小熊？”Loki总是克制不住嘲笑对方的冲动。  
“我本来就不是。”Bucky连个白眼都懒得朝他翻。  
“是啊，是啊，你是个能允许‘最好的朋友’把精液留在自己身体里的直男，我怎么能忘了呢？”Loki做了个作呕的表情。  
  
10.  
“所以，直男香吗？”Tony兴致勃勃地问道。  
“香个屁，”Loki依旧满脸都写着开心，“他想让我在床上叫他老公，我让他去含自己的屌，做他的春秋大梦，找个G罩杯的辣妹去喊他吧！”  
于是Tony又开始了新一轮的爆笑。  
END.


End file.
